Mudança
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Minha pequena versão do que poderia acontecer se fosse a Hinata quem cuidasse do Naruto após ele passar mal no capítulo 476.


**  
**_"E quando as cortinas se abrem  
Para o rugir da platéia  
Você sentirá tudo à sua volta  
Então finalmente acontecerá  
E tudo se tornará verdade pra você  
E os sons estão tocando novamente e novamente  
Até que você faça tudo isso de novo"_

_Play The Game Tonight - Kansas_

Abriu os olhos assustado, tivera sonhos conturbados dos quais não se lembrava.

Sabia que tinha algo importante para se lembrar, mas naquele ambiente escuro e com seu cérebro confuso como estava simplesmente não conseguia.

O medo irracional – ou talvez nem tanto - subiu em ondas por seu corpo sufocando-o, como se criasse mãos muito fortes o estivesse estrangulando, mas todas aquelas sensações assustadoras se abrandaram quando identificou o lugar onde estava.

O cheiro de éter, o colchão fino e a manta que parecia ser de papel. O hospital de Konoha.

Não havia o que temer o ambiente já lhe era velho conhecido. A porta de saída estava ali ao lado da do banheiro, havia um aparelho conectado a seu dedo esquerdo contado seus batimentos cardíacos – cento e dez por minuto e se estabilizando – no seu lado direito ele encontraria as persianas, ele lançou seu olhar até lá procurando saber que horas eram.

As persianas de cor gelo estavam semi-abertas e a noite se estendida através delas, devia ser tarde e iluminada pela luz do luar que se infiltrava pelas fendas das persianas uma figura que ele não estava acostumado a ver por lá, olhava para o céu noturno lá fora.

A penumbra ainda o possibilitava vislumbrar os longos cabelos negros descendo pelas costas cobertas com moletom claro.

Naruto se sentou, a cama gemeu, Hinata se virou para ele, seus olhos brilhavam como o luar que a cobria sem nehum pudor, e ele encarou a garota que o amava.

O sentimento dela parecia tão impróprio tão fantasioso, talvez no fundo, o mundo o fizesse acreditar que não o merecesse, não merecesse ser amado, por isso achava _aquilo_ que ela tinha por ele tão incompreensível, tão errado, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, se sentia sujo ao pensar isso. Estava diminuindo o sentimento dela, enquanto tudo que ela tinha feito era fazer o que ninguém mais pode fazer por ele e o que ele sempre desejara que fizessem. Amá-lo.

A voz doce dela se fez presente, cortando o silêncio:

- Q-que b-bom que... v-você acordou N-naruto-kun – ela sorriu um sorriso ensaiado – você... se... s-sente b-bem?

Ainda surpreso som aquilo tudo ele assentiu rigidamente.

- O que... aconteceu dattebayo?

Ela suspirou languidamente e deu um paço inseguro em direção a cama dele, antes disso puxou o cordão que abria as persianas totalmente iluminando um pouco mais o quarto, o suficiente para ele conseguir vê-la sem muita dificuldade.

- Yamato-san o t-trouxe... d-disse que... v-você passou m-mal ao saber d-dos... últimos a-acontecimentos...

Naruto se sobressaltou e o medo voltou a o apertar na garganta.

- Sasuke! Sakura! Mas que droga'ttebayo! – ele afastou os lençóis e ia se levantando até ela vir rápida como um raio e o forçar a se deitar. – Hinata?! O que está fazendo?! Eu tenho que ir dattebayo!

- N-não... M-me desculpe N-naruto-kun, mas já é t-tarde... o que t-tinha para acontecer já a-acontecu... e-e eu não p-posso deixar v-você ir...

- O que aconteceu'ttebayo!?– ele a olhou com quase horror.

- N-não sei nada s-sobre Uchiha-san e Haruno-san... ninguém v-voltou ainda...

- Então eu vou! Ainda posso ser útil! – ele soltou um som gutural angustiado – Não posso ficar mais tempo parado já perdi tempo demais dattebayo!

- V-você passou mal... pode p-passar de n-novo... – ela parevia tão angustiada... as mãozinhas apertavam a barra do casaco e a cabeça balançava fazendo a cascata negra reluzir sob a luz do luar - N-naruto-kun...! V-você teve algo p-próximo de um i-infarto! T-tem id-déia do q-quanto isso é g-grave!? Poderia ter m-morrido! E além do mais.. Faz h-horas que t-todo mundo s-saiu atrás do U-uchiha-san a e-essa hora...

- Infarto? Hinata-chan só tenho dezesseis anos isso é impossível'ttebayo...

- P-por isso mesmo que é t-tão g-grave N-naruto-kun... N-não era p-para isso a-acontecer...

Naruto se levantou e passou a caminhar em círculos pelo quarto onde o silêncio reinava.

Naruto soltou um longo suspiro.

- Mesmo assim eu vou. São meus amigos Hinata... – disse com a voz séria.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar sofrido.

- N-não p-posso deixar você c-correr perigo a-assim. – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O que vai fazer intão'ttebayo? Lutar comigo? – indagou com uma sobrancelha loira levantada.

- N-não... eu p-perderia seu n-nível está m-muito acima do m-meu... Eu... E-eu v-vou com você N-naruto-kun.

- QUE? NÃO NEM PENSAR DATTEBAYO! HINATA-CHAN VOCÊ NÃO...

- V-vai ficar aí a n-noite toda N-naruto-kun? – ela interrompeu os protestos dele indo até a janela, brindo-a e deixando o ar na noite entrar e bagunçar suas longas madeixas escuras, agora que ele _sabia_ se sentia muito mais confiante.

- Hinata... Eu não posso deixar que você vá comigo'ttebayo! – ele cruzou os braços e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- O-o que v-vai fazer e-então'ttebayo? – ela o imitou – L-lutar comigo?

Os braços dele caíram flácidos ao lado do corpo e ele a olhou surpreso.

Hinata estava diferente e ao mesmo tempo ainda era a doce Hinata que conhecia, mas essa de agora ao mesmo tempo que se conservava tímida, também era sedutora.

Uma Hinata capaz de fazer tudo para proteger o ser amado e cativar este sem perceber.

O sentimento dela não pareceu tão fora do lugar agora.

Ele quase a compreendia.

E algo mudou dentro de Naruto, ele podia sentir.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Fic curtinha e sem revisão, somente 860 palavras.**

**Espero que gostem, foi algo que eu quase arranquei de mim, você não tem idéia do quanto eu penei para escrever essa fic, espero que meu bloqueio tenha ido com o vento.**

**Muito obrigada a todo mundo que sempre me dá apoio na hora de escrever e escuta minhas reclamações chatas do quanto eu acho que tudo que eu escrevo tão argh. **

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
